1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container in which two different types of solutions are mixed, and more particularly to a container including a temporary coupling member for pouring two different types of solutions into separated chambers and for separating the chambers from each other and for driving a supporting rotator to release the temporary coupling member so as to mix the two different types of solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, some different chemicals selected from a group of same-based cosmetic materials and medicines are mixed so that novel cosmetics or medicines may be obtained. For example, colorant used in dying, oxidizing agent, and liquid or powder materials for make-up.
However, although the medicines and agents are used to exhibit novel property, the medicines and agents should be manufactured and accommodated in separated containers respectively for sale because of chemical change and difficult for long-term custody due to different components when mixture of two different medicines or agents is accommodated in a single container. Moreover, a user should buy these containers separately and mix these medicines or agents in a single container. Thus, it is inconvenient to manufacture, sale, and buy. However, dust in the air may be mixed with the medicines or agents when the solutions are mixed within the container and due to this the mixture may be changed by chemical reactions. In addition, since medicines, liquid cosmetics, and powder of different properties are accommodated in separated containers respectively, it is inconvenient to use and a lot of medicines and agents is wasted.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, new containers for accommodating two different types of medicines or agents into a single container are developing. For example, Korean Utility Model No. 305757 discloses a container for accommodating two different types of medicines or agents in a single container in a separated state such that medicine or agent accommodated in an upper container is mixed with the other medicine or agent accommodated in a lower container by breaking a shield plate of the upper container. This container will be briefly described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring to FIG. 1, a usual discharging device (without a reference number) is installed at the upper side of an upper container 10 and the lower side of the upper container is open such that a lower container 30 may be connected thereto. A shield member 20 having a shield plate 21 is installed between the upper container 10 and the lower container 30. The lower container 30 includes saw-shaped cutting blades 31 to cut an edge of the shield plate of the shield member 20.
Thus, when a rotation cap 30 is rotated, guide protrusions 32 and 32a provided at both lower sides of the lower container 30 are guided within guide holes 22 of the shield member 20 and ascend without rotation. Since the ascending lower container 30 includes the saw-shaped cutting blades 31 formed on the upper side thereof, the saw-shaped cutting blades 31 are sequentially in contact with the edge of the shield plate 21 of the shield plate 20 to cut the shield plate 21 from the shied member 20.
The cut shield plate 21, as illustrated in FIG. 2, is inclined by a partition 33 provided at a side of an accommodating chamber of the lower container 30 and first medicine 1 and second medicine 2 accommodated in the upper container 10 and the lower container 30 separately are mixed, then a user agitates the mixture to use.
Thus, since the container as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 forms a single body, it is convenient to accommodate medicines and agents and to use. Moreover, the medicines and agents can be mixed not in separated containers but in a single body so that the medicines and the mixture can be prevented from being changed due to foreign material.
However, the existing container is designed such that the saw-shaped cutting blades 31 of the lower container 30 penetrate the bottom side of the shield plate 21 of the shield member 20 toward the upper side. Since the containers and the blades are made of identical material, the saw-shaped cutting blades 31 may be easily broken and only a part of the bottom of the shield plate is cut so that only some of the medicine or agent accommodated in the lower container 30 is mixed with the medicine or agent of the upper container 10 when a user shakes the container. Thus, a complete mixture cannot be obtained. In addition, even when the shield plate 21 is open as illustrated in FIG. 2, the separated shield plate 21 floats freely within the container and may block a discharging tube of the discharging device. Due to these problems, the existing container is not commercialized yet.